1. Technical Field
This invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to a multi-chambered container for selectively storing and dispensing a plurality of items.
2. Prior Art
There are many products which are used together, such as shampoo and hair conditioner, ketchup and mustard, and oil and vinegar. These products are generally provided in two separate containers. Thus, the end-user must keep separate bottles together. For example, after shampooing, it may be difficult for a person in the shower to find a separate conditioner bottle. It is thus desirable to be able to store these related products together so that both may be readily available at the same time. Dual containers, per se, are known in the prior art. For example, one prior art example shows a pair of containers which, as disclosed, are bonded together or may be held together by shrink wrap. This provides for two containers which are either held together as a unit or are separate.
There are several disadvantages to this approach, one being the fact that the user must still keep track of two separate containers. For example, should one of the containers become misplaced when temporarily separated from the other, the purpose of the prior art invention will have, in effect, been defeated. Furthermore, although convenient, the coupling of such containers culminates in a rather bulky unit that is difficult to store and cumbersome to manipulate manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,191 to Douglas discloses a dual container having two bottles which are releasably interlocked together in side-by-side relation by a mortise and tenon. The bottles are held together to prevent undesired relative movement between the two bottles. A single cap covers both bottles. The cap has a separate outlet for each bottle which may be opened independently of each other. Unfortunately this prior art reference does not disclose an apparatus featuring one bottle that is divided into two compartments thereby reducing the risk of the bottles becoming separated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,159 to Douglas discloses a dual bottle container having two bottles which are releasably interlocked together in side-by-side relation by a plateau on one of the bottles which engages a depression on the other bottle for transverse sliding movement. The plateau is bordered at opposite sides by rounded lip portions and the depression is bordered at opposite sides by rounded groove portions. The lip portions and the groove portions engage each other to prevent undesired relative movement between the two bottles. Unfortunately this prior art reference does not provide the user with a means of cutting down on clutter and keeping related products continuously together as it still requires two separate bottles instead of one.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,440 to Maines discloses a multi-compartment container that is made from previously formed partial bottles and two “half-bottles”that are individually formed from a pliable plastic with a semicircular wall on one side and a flat wall on the other side, as by blow molding. The two half-bottles are joined together with the flat walls in juxtaposition to define the body portion of the multi-compartment container, with each “half-bottle” serving as one of its compartments or chambers. A cap with a dispenser for each compartment serves as a cover for the container. The pliable plastic from which the container is formed enables a person to squeeze either of the compartments to dispense from one of the compartments or squeeze both compartments to dispense from both compartments. One embodiment of the invention includes a dial-a-matic selection system adapted, but not restricted, to the dispensing of mustard and ketchup. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a means of easily and correctly aligning the cap opening over the desired chamber.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-chambered container in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a means of selectively storing and dispensing a plurality of items.